Currently, metallic zinc is mainly prepared from zinc sulfate leachate. The zinc sulfate leachate often contains contaminants such as a salt of impurity metal, for example copper, cadmium, cobalt and nickel and so one. Thus, the impurity metal should be removed from the leachate.